My dearest little brother
by Anshvi
Summary: Stefan has shut off his humanity, in order to bring Stefan from the edge Damon decides to shove the cure down Stefan's throat. Will Stefan turn into human and the brothers' bond will be stronger than ever or a tragic fate is in store for the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**BROTHERS TILL THE END**

**CHAPTER 1**

Stefan has shut off his humanity, in order to bring Stefan from the edge Damon decides to shove the cure down Stefan's throat. Will Stefan turn into human and the brothers' bond will be stronger than ever or a tragic fate is in store for the brothers.

'What are you going to do big brother shove the cure down my throat so that I can turn into a pathetic weak, vulnerable human?' Stefan asked Damon who was standing few feet away from him in the Salvatore house. 'You know brother the old me would have given up everything to take this bloody cure. All the old me ever wanted was to become a human and live a happy life.'

'But that stupid old me is gone brother and I am no longer that bunny eating weak, poor Stefan whom you could have defeated easily .I am more powerful than ever. I don't want to be boastful or anything but you very well know big brother that I am powerful enough to take you out within seconds, So, don't even try to do anything stupid brother!', Stefan said with a smirk.

I am well aware of the fact that all my little brother ever wanted was a chance to become human and lead a normal, happy life. And this is not my little brother talking; this is the ripper who is talking crap which I am least interested in'. Damon said with a grin on his face. 'And you have a very bad habit of underestimating my abilities of making a full-proof plan brother. You really thought I would come here all by myself and announce my master plan of shoving the cure down your throat. Well you see I am not that stupid, I brought some help. I am not boastful or anything but I am your BIG Brother and so I am always two steps ahead of you my little brother.' Damon winked at Stefan.

'Now come out Bon-Bon', Damon signalled Bonny and Bonny came out down the stairs from Damon's room chanting some magical words.

Stefan was filled with rage, 'You have made the biggest mistake of your life, I will rip both of out.' Stefan rushed towards Bonnie to attack her when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and screamed in pain clutching his head. 'Ahhhhhh...Make it stop'; he shouted and fell on the floor on his knees.

Tyler and Matt came from behind and while Tyler grabbed Stefan's hands, Tyler injected vervain into Stefan's shoulder. Stefan screamed in agony. 'I will kill you all you, you fools.'

Stefan was in a semi-conscious state, Damon approached Stefan and lifted his face up, he gently touched Stefan's cheek with his left hand and brushed back the _lock of hair_ from _his forehead that were falling over his eyes_. 'Everything will be alright brother I promise; I will not let anything happen to you. You will be Okay, WE will be Okay.' Damon chuckled thinking to himself about how ironic life can be. Centuries ago he was the same guy who had promised his little brother an eternity of misery and after centuries he is the same big brother who is promising his little brother a life full of happiness and hoe.' With these final thoughts he shoved the cure down Stefan's throat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been 24 hours since Stefan had taken the cure but still was lying unconscious in his bed. Damon had never left Stefan's side and had been waiting for his baby bro to wake up. Damon didn't even realise when he fell asleep when suddenly a soft moan woke him up. Damon noticed that Stefan was finally waking up.

He couldn't help but feel the butterflies in his stomach. All sorts of thoughts were creeping in his mind. How will Stefan react when he will finally wake up, will he be happy, excited or will he be angry with him for taking away his free will. No why will he be mad at me, after all this is what he always wanted, to become a human. Damon thought to himself. How Stefan will actually react, now was the time to find out.

'Easy there brother. Welcome back', Damon spoke with a smile on his face.

Stefan looked around with a perplexed expression on his face and finally he saw his brother and after few minutes finally spoke, 'What happened? I feel there is something wrong with me. No,' he corrected himself, 'Something is not wrong but different. I feel different Damon. Please tell me what happened.' Then he pondered about what all transpired the other day. He had a fight with Damon, then Bonny started chanting some magical verses, the all he could think about was pain, excruciating pain after which he fell on the floor half conscious, weakened by Bonnie's spell, his hands were restrained by Tyler and Matt and then he remembered ,finally the realisation struck him. Damon had shoved the cure of vampirism down his throat. A tear rolled down his cheek as he let the realisation sunk in that all this meant was that he was no longer a vampire, HE WAS HUMAN!. Yes A HUMAN!

Without giving a second thought he just hugged his big brother so tightly as if he was clinging for his dear life just like he used to do when he was little.  
For a moment Damon was taken aback but then he hugged his little brother back equally tight.

Stefan was experiencing emotions, not the intensified ones but pure human emotions. He finally pulled away from the hug. You big brother have given me the one thing I always wanted. A chance to live life as a human once again. This is all I ever wanted brother. You have saved me Damon. You have not only saved me but have given me a second life. I, I don't know how can I thank you enough for what you have done for me.

Don't mention it little brother. This is what big brothers are for. Damon winked at Stefan and ruffled his hair. Damon was just glad that he got his little brother back!

Few days had passed and everything was going smoothly for the Salvatore brothers. Damon was enjoying his bourbon in his study when Caroline came running in vamp speed. Easy there Barbie. What's the rush? Damon said in his usual tone. Damon something is wrong. Stefan was supposed to me at the grill 5 hours ago and he never showed up. I tried calling him but his cell phone is switched off. I have a bad feeling Damon. Something is not right.

Relax Caroline, It's probably nothing. Let me try Stef's phone. He dialled Stefan's number but the number was switched off. Then he called Alaric, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and everyone else but Stefan was nowhere and he had not contacted anybody.

Now he was beginning to get worried for his baby brother. This was unlike Stefan, if he was stuck somewhere he would have at least informed Damon if not anybody else.

Damon spent the next few house searching for Stefan but couldn't find him anywhere. Where are you little brother? Damon slammed his fist in the wall of the Salvatore drawing area.

Suddenly his phone rang. It was an unknown number. Damon picked it up. 'Hello Damon, recognise my voice. It's been such a long time since we spoke. Isn't it?'

Who's this" Damon asked. 'How can you not recognise me Damon? Don't you remember I am the guy whose family you had killed brutally in front of my own eyes? I was so helpless, couldn't even save them, they were screaming in pain, begging you for mercy but still you killed them in cold blood and then you turned me into a vampire. Now Damon remembered. It was those times when Damon used to be monster and he did regret killing those innocent people. Patrick had promised Damon that he would seek revenge from him and would inflict the same pain upon him which he had suffered for so long. Pain of losing your precious loved one!

Remember I had promised you that I will make you suffer; I will make you beg in front of me to spare the life of the one who is closest to your heart. All these centuries I waited, waited for the perfect opportunity to seek my revenge and now I am thrilled to inform you that time has finally come.

I know who your Achilles heel is Damon. It's none other than your precious little baby Brother Stefan who now is a weak, vulnerable human. Trust me Damon when I say this, 'I will make sure your baby brother pays for all your sins. I will make sure he suffers. I will not kill him; I will slowly and painfully suck life out of him. I will inflict such excruciating pain on him that he will beg for his death Damon. Seeing your baby brother in insufferable pain, seeing him getting tortured day in and day out and not being able to do anything about it is my sweet revenge from you Damon. I will take away that person from you who mean the world to you. Your little brother! This was followed by heart piercing scream of Stefan. After which the line went dead...


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER**

When Stefan regained his consciousness he found himself still in the same awkward, painful situation. He was in a dark basement; he was hanging with his hands tied with chains. His feet were floating few inches above the floor. The entire night for Stefan was nothing less than a living nightmare. Entire night the guy who had held him captive had beaten him, whipped his back, cut him, punched and kicked him. The brutal torture had continued the whole night. Stefan kept coming in and out of consciousness. Thinking about last night gave him goose bumps. All Stefan could think off right now was nothing but agonizing pain. His entire body was hurting badly. He had several whip marks on his bare back which made him felt as if his back was on fire such was the excruciating pain. He was sure he had at least 2-3 broken ribs. He had a deep cut on his forehead and several cuts on his chest, arms and writs. He had a bleeding nose as well as several bruises on his face; moreover blood was dripping from his temple.

He had never felt so much pain in over centuries. When he was a vampire the pain used to subside and then vanish once the wound was healed. But now since he was a human none of his injuries were healing which he was not used to and thus it was difficult for him to bear this pain.

He had tried to put up a brave face when his captor was inflicting these injuries on him. But after a point when the pain became unbearable he had no choice but to give up and scream in agony. He had screamed so much last night that his throat had become completely dry. He just wished his big brother would come soon to rescue him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. The door opened with a creaking sound. His captor approached him and gripped Stefan's hair from behind to lift his head up and looked him straight in the eyes, 'How is the boy doing?' he said with a menacing smile on his face. You know you will no longer have to suffer. I will free you from all your sufferings. You should know your brother is soon going to come to rescue you. I wish I could have seen his face when he saw the video. Oh ya! I forgot to tell you I have sent a small gift to your big brother. I hope he likes it; he had a menacing smile on his face when he spoke those words. He punched Stefan on the jaw and pulled Stefan towards him by the neck and whispered in his ear, 'You can't even imagine what plans I have in mind for you and especially him.'

Don't to dare do anything to my brother. Stefan said with all the energy that was left in him.

Oh no! Don't you worry; I will not even touch him. You will know soon what exactly I have planned for you two.

After all revenge is the dish best served cold...

And then he inserted a needle in Stefan's left shoulder. **WHERE ARE YOU BIG BROTHER, I NEED YOU** these were Stefan's last thoughts before the darkness engulfed him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damon was pacing up and down the Salvatore living area. When suddenly the bell rang, he went to open the door but there was no one outside. There was a gift wrapped box lying on the floor right in front of the door. He picked it up and shut the door.

He impatiently opened the box and what he saw not only broke his heart but also filled him with rage and anger. It was Stefan's shirt torn and bloody. All he could notice was blood and nothing else. How dare he even touch my brother? I will give him such a painful death, he muttered with gritted teeth and smashed the bottle of bourbon which was lying near him on the table into the fireplace. Next Damon picked up the box in anger and was about to throw it well, when he noticed something else along with the shirt. There was a tape.

Damon picked up the tape and played it. After watching it, a tear rolled down his cheek. His baby brother was tortured so brutally. This was his fault. All this torture that Stefan had to go through, all these painful injuries that his little brother had to bear was his fault. His baby brother was paying the price of his sins. Stefan was paying the price for being HIS little brother. Damon was filled with so much rage that he could have killed anyone who would have come in front of him at this moment. He just wanted to rip that bastard out who touched his brother. He wanted his baby brother back at any cost. He knew that Stefan's condition was critical after all he was no longer a powerful vampire. He was a human now; his injuries will not heal on its own.

Before he could walk out of the door, voice of a man came from the tape. IF YOU WANT YOUR BROTHER BACK, COME AND TAKE HIM and this was followed by the address of the place.

Damon without even giving it a second thought began walking towards the door.

What if it's a trap Damon? Damon turned and saw Bonnie standing near the steps. I heard everything, she said. You can't go alone Damon, you have to think this through. Why will he give you the address? Out of the goodness of his heart, I don't think so. You and I both know Damon that it's a trap.

I know Bonnie and I don't care. I will get my brother back at any cost. I don't care if it's a trap or not. I only know one thing, I CAN'T LOSE MY BABY BROTHER, HE'S MY FAMILY. HE'S ALL I GOT'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The address was of a deserted old mill which was few miles away from Mystic Falls. Damon reached the place and starting walking towards the front door. To his surprise the door was not locked. He could easily enter inside as the mill was a govt. Property. He didn't need to be invited in. Once inside the building he started walking down a long corridor. The lights of the corridor were flickering. At the end of the corridor there was a revolving staircase. He started walking down the steps. He can't shake off the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He can't figure out why the main door was not locked, why there was no one to stop him. He thought probably this was all part of Patrick's plan to trap him. Whatever his plan was he was ready for it. He had already called Alaric, Tyler, Matt and Bonnie on the way. They will reach here in a while and will be ready for backup if something does go wrong.

He finally reached the last step. The basement corridor was also dimly lit with few flickering lights which gave a spooky feel to the place. There were doors on either side of the basement. He carefully started checking all the rooms. He had checked all the rooms and couldn't find Stefan in any of them. Now only the last room at the end of the basement corridor was left. He felt more and more anxious as he approached the room. He finally turned the door knob and the door opened with a squeak.

His heart broke into a million pieces at the sight of his brother. His baby bro was there in front of his eyes. He had never seen him so pale, so broken. He couldn't see a single place on his body where he had not suffered an injury. His whole body was covered with blood. He could see his baby brother was unconscious. He rushed towards his brother and starting untying him. He removed the chains with which Stefan's hands were tied and held him as soon as Stefan started falling as his hands were freed. Hold on brother I got you, Damon said. Worry for his baby brother's life was evident on Damon's face.

He held Stefan and gently made Stefan sit on the floor against the support of the wall. He took a good look at Stefan's face. He quickly took out his jacket and wrapped around Stefan. He tried controlling his tears and gently brushed off the hair from Stefan's forehead and caressed Stefan's cheek. Cone on baby bro please wake up! Stefan please look at me brother. I am here. Everything is going to be okay. Damon's veins pooped out as he bit his wrist and then he tried to feed his blood to Stefan. Come On! Baby bro! Just drink. You will heal in no time. All this pain will be gone I promise. Before he could say anything further Stefan started coughing up the blood which Damon had tried to feed him in order to cure him.

Easy, easy brother! What the hell is happening why vampire blood is not curing you! Damn it! Damon shouted in frustration. Okay, okay Stefan please brother I am taking you to the hospital, you will be just fine. Please hold on; okay just hold on baby bro!

Just then he heard a faint sound 'Damon!' Stefan was awake but barely. Hey there little brother! Easy! Hey, you will be just fine brother. You will be fine. Before Damon could say something more Stefan again slipped into unconsciousness. Damon with a sad smile touched Stefan's cheek and then finally carried his baby bro in his arms and walked out the door. They finally reached the car and Damon gently laid Stefan on the car seat. By the time Alaric and co had also reached. What happened? Is Stefan Ok? Alaric enquired. He will be, I am taking him to the hospital Ric, my blood is not healing him. Okay, you go, we will follow you and don't worry he will be okay, Alaric said.

Thanks buddy, Damon said, he started the engine and drove straight to the _hospital._

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIRD CHAPTER**_

_When they reached the hospital, Stefan was carried away on a stretcher for an emergency surgery _and then Damon sat in the corridor waiting for any news of Stefan. After several hours of waiting the doctors finally came out of the surgery and assured Damon that Stefan's condition had been stabilized.

Damon was so relieved on hearing that his baby brother was okay.

We are shifting him in the ICU, will keep him under observation over night. You should be aware of your brother's injuries. Please come in my cabin, the doctor said and Damon followed him to his cabin. Your brother has 3 broken ribs, he has a concussion, a minor fracture in the left hand and several whip marks on his back. Apart from this he has other injuries like cuts and bruises on several parts of his body. But we have managed to take care of all of them as although painful yet none of the injuries were life threatening.

After a pause which Damon took to comprehend the list of injuries his baby brother had suffered he finally spoke 'Can I see him?'Yes you can but make sure you don't disturb him and don't take too long in there as he needs rest. Doctor said with a smile.

Damon entered the room and saw that Stefan was lying on the bed. He was covered with a white sheet till his abdomen, above which he had a white bandage wrapped around his waist to support his broken ribs. He had a plaster in his left hand and a bandage on his head. He was wearing an oxygen mask and the IV needle was taped to the back of his good _hand_ and _tubes were attached to his_ bare chest. He could hear the constant beeping of the heart monitor.

Damon reached near his brother and sat on a chair beside his bed. He gently took Stefan's hand and stroked his little brother's hair. Damon for the first time realised that Stefan was indeed a human. Never in his life had Damon imagined that he will see Stefan like this lying on the hospital bed surrounded by all medical equipments, so vulnerable, so weak, so pale. His brother looked so humanly.

Damon sighed, 'I will never let anything like this happen to you brother ever again, I promise!'

Damon spent the whole night by Stefan's side. It was not until the next morning that Stefan started gaining consciousness and finally opened his eyes.

Damon was elated to see his baby brother finally awake. He never knew watching his baby brother's green eyes would be the best thing in the world.

Rise and shine baby bro! How are you feeling? Gave us all quite a scare ha! Damon said in his usual snarky tone but he couldn't hide the happiness in his voice.

Stefan's throat was very dry so Damon helped him sip some water and after that Stefan finally spoke, 'I am okay brother. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me. He said with a weak but reassuring smile. He continued

Damon, can I ask you something?

Anything little brother, Damon said with a wide genuine smile on his face.

Please take me home! Stefan said

Damon gently cupped Stefan's cheek and said, 'Yes, brother as you say. I will soon take you home! Damon said with a reassuring smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next 7 days were very tough for Stefan as he was not used to experiencing pain for such long time. But Damon never left Stefan's side and doctors also did their best to help Stefan make a speedy recovery.

And finally after a week Stefan was discharged from the hospital. Damon had brought him home and had made him comfortable in his room.

Stefan was sleeping in his room upstairs while Damon was sitting in the living area near the fire place and was dirking his favourite bourbon deep in his thoughts.

What are you thinking? Damon looked around to see the source of those words. Alaric was standing at the door; he came and sat on the sofa in front of Damon.

It doesn't make any sense, Damon said with confused expression on his face.

Now what Damon? What doesn't make sense? Alaric enquired.

Whatever happened with Stefan doesn't make sense Ric. Patrick wanted to take revenge from me for murdering his entire family. He wanted to inflict the same pain he suffered, pain of losing your dear one. Why would he kidnap Stefan, torture him and then sparing his life. Why would he do that? Patrick is not someone who will spare somebody this easily. Over the centuries all he wanted was to take revenge from me. Then why not kill Stefan, why would he spare him Ric, why would he spare me Ric.

Maybe you are over thinking it Damon. Maybe he only wanted to torture Stefan and make you see him torture your brother. Maybe that was his revenge!

I don't think so Ric. I don't think he will let it go this easily. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about all of this. Something tells me he will be back to complete his revenge. Whatever he has planned I don't give a damn but one thing is sure I won't let him hurt Stefan again!

Suddenly the door bell rang. Damon opened the door and saw once again a gift wrapped box was lying on the floor. He brought it inside and opened the box to find a letter inside. He took the letter out and started reading it.

Hello again Damon! If you really thought this was the end of your woes Damon then I am glad to tell you that you are absolutely wrong. You thought I would torture little Stefan and then out of the goodness of my heart will spare his life! Damon you brutally murdered my entire family in front of my eyes. They were all I had got. You really think I would let you off the hook this easily. I am not done with you Damon. THIS IS JUST THE START OF MY REVENGE NOT THE END.

.

.

.

.

.

You must be curious to know what exactly I have done! Well, well I have injected your brother with a serum in other words it's a slow deadly poison. No doctor or medical science in the world can neither detect it nor cure it! I am sure none of Stefan's medical reports detected any traces of poison in his body. Stefan your baby brother is all you have got right. The only family left! I will take him away from you Damon just like you took away my family. You will see him suffer Damon but you will be helpless, you will not be able to protect him Damon just like I was unable to protect my family. Your brother's painful screams will not let you sleep Damon. He will suffer just like my family did. I will make sure you watch your brother die slowly and painfully and you will not be able to do anything to ease his pain. And yes one thing I forgot to tell you Damon, the poison starts working exactly a week after its injected. I think you should be with you little brother Damon. Don't waste time Damon, spend as much time with your little brother as possible; he doesn't have much time left! My only regret is I will not be able to watch you and your brother suffer.

Anyways what's important is that YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOUR BROTHER.

HE WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY IN YOUR ARMS.  
**AND THIS DAMON IS MY FINAL REVENGE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The letter slipped through his fingers. Damon was too shocked to comprehend anything. Before he could think or do something he heard Stefan's scream. He rushed upstairs towards his baby brother's room.

He entered the room to find Stefan sitting on the bed clutching his stomach.

Damon immediately rushed near his brother's side. What's wrong brother?

I don't know. It's hurting Damon, it's hurting so bad.

Damon moved his hand up and down on Stefan's back to ease his pain. It will be okay brother. Try and relax.

Ahhhh! Stefan screamed clutching his stomach more tightly. Damn it! What's happening? Before Stefan could say another word he started chocking. I, I can't breathe.

Stefan! Damon pleaded, brother please. Damon wrapped his arms around his baby brother to comfort him but Stefan suddenly started coughing up blood and after a bout of 10 minutes he slumped in Damon's arms and his head fell on Damon's shoulder. Stefan had finally passed out from the pain.

Damon took a handkerchief and wiped the blood that was dripping from the side of his unconsciousness brother's mouth and placed a gentle kiss on Stefan's forehead. Then he laid him carefully on the bed and tucked him with a blanket. He looked at the unconscious form of his brother and said, 'It's okay brother, you will be fine, Damon whispered.' More than reassuring Stefan he was reassuring himself that he will not lose his baby brother. Damon wished it was all a bad dream but he knew very well that this was not a dream. He cursed himself. Stefan was in this situation because of him. This is not fair, why should his brother pay the price of his sins! He never felt this helpless in his life.

Then Damon took in a deep breath and said, 'No! I will not break, I will not lose hope. For Stefan's sake I have to stay strong. I will find a way to save my little brother. I will even sacrifice myself if it means Stefan will be alright! He gently laid Stefan on the bed and covered him with a warm blanket. He gently stoked Stefan's forehead. Hold on brother, I will not fail you. I will make everything Ok. This is your big brother's promise.

**To be continued...**

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Damon had called Bonnie home to find a witchy solution or a cure to the poison. Bonnie had tried all her spells on Stefan but none really worked to ease his pain. After several failed attempts she promised Damon that she will head back home and will read all the spell books and contact other witches to find some solution.

Bonnie had left few hours ago; Stefan had become so weak and tired that he had dozed off while Damon had fallen asleep on the chair next to Stefan's bed. Suddenly in the middle of the night Stefan woke up from the excruciating pain. He wanted to scream but the pain was so unbearable that he couldn't even make a single sound. He looked around and saw that his brother was sleeping on the chair. He tried to call Damon but couldn't utter a word; suddenly he realized that blood was coming out of his nose. When the pain became unbearable he finally gathered all his strength and screamed. 'Damon' was the word that came out of his mouth. Since childhood whenever Stefan used to get hurt or was in pain he only called one person that was his big brother. Stefan again started coughing up blood and this time the coughing was more violent than the last time.

Damon quickly woke up and as soon as he saw Stefan he rushed towards him. Stefan, brother! Damn it. Damon said and again stroked Stefan's back up and down to sooth his little brother but it was in vain. In between the coughs and with laboured breathing Stefan kept saying, Damon please make it stop! Just make it stop. I..I can't bear this any longer..Please..Hearing his plea Damon felt as if someone had pierced his heart with a sharp knife. Looking at his baby brother in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it was his worst nightmare. He wanted to take away all his pain; he cursed himself for being so helpless. He couldn't do anything so he just held his baby brother tightly as if he would never let him go anywhere away from him. He kept whispering 'It will be okay Stef, it will be Okay, Bonnie is working on it. She will find an antidote. You will be absolutely alright' until Stefan finally passed out from the pain in his arms once again. He gently laid Stefan on the bed after putting up a clean bed sheet and then went to get a clean cloth with which he wiped the blood from Stefan's mouth and from his nose. While doing so a tear rolled down his cheek. He noticed that Stefan had become very pale, dark circles had starts forming below his eyes and his heart broke seeing Stefan in such a horrible, deathly condition. The thought that it would have been better if he had never shoved the cure down Stefan's throat also crossed his mind. I am so sorry baby brother; you are in this mess because of me. I am so sorry.

Damon once again composed himself and said to himself,'No I can't break, I will not lose up. I will not lose you Stefan.' Damon said with determination. He took out the phone from his pocked and dialled Bonnie's number. Bonnie, Stefan's condition has worsened please tell me that you have found a cure. Please tell me you have found a way to save my brother.

Bonnie was holding back her tears on the other side of the phone. She had tried everything, all witchy spell books, contacted all the witches but couldn't find anything. She herself was unable to come to terms that there was nothing she could do to help Stefan. Stefan was a pure soul, he was a good friend, and sometimes she even couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that a nice, gentle soul like Stefan could suffer so much throughout his life. Let alone Stefan who was such a nice person, no one deserves to go through what Stefan has suffered throughout his life. And finally after centuries of pain, hurt and betrayal Stefan was finally happy. He was a human something he wanted to be all his life. But his happiness was so short-lived. And now watching him suffer like this and not being able to do anything about it was breaking her heart. She couldn't even come to terms with the fact that they all were very close to losing Stefan. Her heart was breaking not only for Stefan but for Damon as well. She was sure Damon will not be able to bear the loss of his little brother whom he loved so much.

A sob escaped her shivering lips and finally she blurted out, 'I AM SORRY DAMON, I COULDNT FIND A CURE. I CAN'T HELP HIM.'

Before she could say anything else the line went dead...

It took a while for Damon to comprehend what all had Bonnie just said and what all it meant. Does t mean he will lose his brother forever? Does it mean he couldn't do anything to help his baby brother? Does it mean there was no other way but to let Stefan suffer horribly and then let him die a slow, extremely painful death?

No this couldn't happen. Of all the people why every bad thing happened to his baby brother. Why it was always his little brother who suffered the most. This was not fair. Life had always been unfair to Stefan and now even death was playing a cruel game with him. He was ashamed to admit that many a times he himself was the cause of Stefan's sufferings. After all he was the same guy who had promised his own little brother an eternity of misery. He could sacrifice anything to take those words back. He didn't mean it. He could never harm his brother but he couldn't also deny the fact that he was the cause of Stefan's heart break. He had snatched the love of his brother's life from him and he was not proud of it. He was ready to give up everything for Stefan right now, even Elena because Stefan was the most important person in his life. He would even gladly trade places with his brother and embrace death with a smile if it meant that Stefan would live. He knew Karma was a bitch and it had come to bite him in the ass. His karma was catching up to him. Just like he took away innocent lives and tore apart families, he killed people in front of their own families while they were pleading him to spare the life of their loved ones but never once he showed mercy similarly today karma was merciless. He was losing his brother, his brother was slipping away and he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly.

He sat beside Stefan and stroked his hair. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell on Stefan's hand. Please I beg you. He took Stefan's hand in his. Please don't leave me brother.

Stefan slowly opened his eyes. Hey big brother, Stefan whispered. He looked deathly pale. A took a deep laboured breath and continued I am not going anywhere not yet. Even when I will leave I don't want you to cry. I..I want you to live...Live a long, happy...He coughed...in between laboured breaths he continued.. a long, happy life with the love your life. I want you to be happy brother. I..

Damon cut him off in between, 'Shut up Stefan. Don't you dare utter another word. I am in no mood to listen to your crappy speech. Don't you even dare say good bye. I am not ready for it because I have not given up yet Stefan and I will not let you give up as well. Don't you dare give up.

I will find a way to save you. Do you hear me?

But Damon, Stefan spoke but once again was interrupted by Damon.

I said shut up Stefan. Save your energy and go back to sleep, Damon spoke in a stern voice.

Stefan said nothing after that and closed his eyes.

After few hours around 4 a.m. Damon woke up to find that Stefan was shivering violently. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder to stable his brother. As he touched him he found that Stefan was burning up. He noticed that Stefan was sweating as well. He quickly covered Stefan with a blanket and rushed to get water and strips of cloth to place on Stefan's forehead. He soaked the cloth strip in cold water and placed it on Stefan's forehead. Stefan open your eyes brother, talk to me but he got no response.

He kept talking to Stefan in hopes of getting any kind of response from him but all in vain. For the next hour he kept putting cold strips on Stefan's forehead and finally Stefan's shivering stopped and even his temperature went down slightly.

Stefan once again slowly opened his eyes and took his brother's name, 'Damon'

Damon instantly spoke,'Hey there brother! You are finally awake. You need something.'

Stefan had become extremely sick and weak. He had to make a lot of effort to utter even a single word still with difficulty he continued, 'Damon... it's hurting Damon.

Damon became extremely worried, 'Where exactly it's hurting...even before Damon could complete his sentence, Stefan screamed in pain, Ahhhh! Stefan screamed...Damon! My side, my side it's paining like hell as if I...I have been stabbed.'

Damon quickly pulled up Stefan's shirt to take a look and what he saw made him gasp in horror. Stefan had a deep stab wound which started oozing out blood!

Suddenly the phone rang and Damon saw it was Patrick. He picked up the phone,'you son of a bitch. What have to done? I will rip...Damon was cut in between Damon, Damon, Damon don't you think all your concentration should be on saving your brother. You can deal with me later after your brother's death because then you will have ample of free time. Patrick said and laughed evilly.

I called to inform you that I may have skipped a few details here and there. One of the many side effects of the poison apart from coughing blood, shivering, high fever, excruciating pain is that deep wounds will start appearing on the person's body which are as painful as the stab wounds.

I thought I should mention it to you so that you can prepare yourself to watch your dearest little brother bleed to death.

**To be continued...**

Thank you all for the reviews. Both positive reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated. Keep reading

Also I try and update as frequently as possible but it is tough for me to take out time form my busy schedule to update on a daily basis. I intended to make this story about the brothers' bond so I will not really write the POVs of other characters, lit bit of insight I might give here and there like Bonnie's in this chapter but can't promise. My focus will be on the brotherly love. Stefan's POV will be in the next chapter.

Happy reading


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The past hour had felt like an eternity, an eternity was pure misery. Every second felt like a whole year. It appeared as if the time stood still. Three more wounds one on the back; second on the chest and third just below the ribcage had appeared, every wound more painful than the previous one. Stefan kept screaming and continued bleeding in his big brother's arms. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness because of the pain. All Damon could do was bandage the wounds on his baby brother's body and hold him in his arms offering what _little comfort_ he could.

Stefan's blood soaked shirt was a proof that Stefan had not much time left. He had lost a lot of blood and he was clearly in a lot of pain. He was lying on the bed covered in bandages; he appeared so lifeless, so broken. Stefan was fading, he was fading fast.

Stefan knew he didn't have much time left. He was in so much pain at the moment that the thought of death even comforted him. Embracing death seemed like a tempting idea at the moment than suffering such excruciating pain. Stefan wanted all of this to be over. He wanted the pain to just vanish somehow. He was tired now, he couldn't take it anymore, and he wanted to give up. He wanted to slip into nothingness where there will be on pain, no heartbreak and no suffering. He always felt that 160 odd years was a very long time and he knew he had lived for very long, humans couldn't even imagine living such long. And if he introspected he knew that although for most part he got nothing but pain, misery, guilt and heart break but he also knew that he had also found love, not once but twice. He also found some true friends like Lexi and Caroline who were by his side when he needed them the most. He even got the chance to meet his mother again and above all he even mended his broken relation with his big brother. He finally got his big brother back. He won't say his life was perfect, to tell the truth it was far from perfect but it was nothing short of an intriguing tale. He was an innocent 17 year old boy who had dreams and aspirations, he had a bucket list of things he wished from his life but he met a tragic end- he died and turned into the creature of night – a vampire, then he became a ripper and fell off the wagon. But once again life gave him another chance when he found her "ELENA' and instantly fell in love. It was like even in death he was alive, he was LIVING. He found love, he lost love, he changed, people around him changed, He never was able to fulfil that bucket list of things, he saw many ups and downs and that is exactly what life is. He had lived. STEFAN SALVATORE HAD LIVED. And now it was time to let go, let go of everything, every relation, and every person whom he held dear. He was ready, ready to leave, ready to embrace grim reaper- the angel of death with open arms.

Stefan, Stefan don't you dare give up, don't you dare leave me. Stefan breathe, please breathe and open your eyes. Stefan', Damon shouted. Damon was on a full panic mode as Stefan had stopped breathing. Damon didn't know what to do except call out his baby brother's name repeatedly. He was not ready to say goodbye, not yet.

He was tired and wanted to sleep. Stefan was ready to let go when he heard him. He was calling his name again and again. His big brother was calling him.

Damon was not ready to bear the pain of losing his baby brother. He had decided that he will turn off his humanity.

Stefan thought to himself,' No, I can't go, not now. I didn't even say goodbye to him. My big brother needs me. How can I give up if he isn't living up on me? How can I be so selfish?'Stefan with all his might took a deep breath and finally opened his eyes and said 'DAMAON'

Damon had shut his eyes and was on the brink of shutting it all off when he heard it, it was a faint whisper but he heard it. His brother had called his name.

Damon opened his eyed and his eyes met the green eyes of his little brother. Stefan had a faint smile on his face. He was still alive. He couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his eyes on seeing his little brother alive.

"You are Okay, I didn't lose you baby brother, you are alright.' He cupped Stefan's cheek and said with a smile on his face.

Stefan just hold on brother if not for you then for me. I know you are a fighter. Please fight a little longer and I promise things will be better. Alaric, Caroline, Matt and Elena are all searching for Patrick meanwhile Bonnie is still searching for some spell to counter the effect of this poison. Trust me brother, just hold on. Everything will be alright. This is your big brother's promise.' He gently placed a kiss on Stefan's forehead.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally the sun rose but there was no improvement in Stefan's condition. Neither Alaric and gang had been able to track down Patrick nor Bonnie had been able to find a spell. All their efforts had been futile so far. Damon was becoming fidgety with every passing moment because he was aware of the fact that every passing minute he was getting closer to losing his little brother forever. He called Bonnie again,'did you find something, anything. Listen Bonnie we don't have much time. What the hell is wrong with you? You can't find a damn spell to cure Stefan. You know how much pain is Stefan in. He is suffering Bonnie. Why don't you understand damn it!

Bonnie calmly listened to Damon and then spoke, 'Calm down Damon. Venting out your anger on me will not solve anything. I don't want to lose Stefan either and I am doing everything in my power to find a solution. I have contacted every witch and have almost read all the possible book spells but all in vain. But I promise you Damon I am not giving up. None of us is giving up. You hear me?

But Damon, she continued,' you must know that there is a chance we might lose him. Bonnie had goose bumps when she heard herself say those bitter words. But she also knew that somebody must confront Damon, he couldn't run away from the reality. He had to accept it no matter how harsh it was.

'What the hell are you taking about Bonnie', Damon shouted.

But Bonnie cut him off in between,' Damon please listen to me. You have to face the reality. Stop being selfish Damon.'

Damon was agitated, 'How the hell am I selfish?' I am just trying to protect my baby brother.'

Bonnie continued with a determined tone,' you yourself said that Stefan is in pain. Damon your brother is suffering, he is in excruciating pain. Damon you are being selfish for letting him suffer like this. I just need you to know that the reality is Stefan is dying; he is dying a slow, painful death. As per Patrick he hardly has 6 more hours left. So far all our efforts have been in vain. If I were in your place and my brother was suffering like this in front of my own eyes then...

Deep down Damon knew what she was going to say but still he wanted to hear from her, 'Say it Bonnie, say it, then what?'

Bonnie took a while and then finally spoke, 'Then I would have freed him from all his sufferings. Instead of letting him suffer and die a painful death I would have killed him with my own hands Damon.' Tears were falling from her eyes but still she continued, 'you know why? Because unlike you I am not selfish to hold him back for my own sake and watch him suffer. I would have set him free Damon, free from all his sufferings and pain and if it comes down to it then you should do the same Damon.' And then without listening to Damon's response she cut the phone.

Damon was left stunned by what Bonnie had just said...

**To be continued**

Thank you again for the reviews. I am glad some readers enjoy reading my story. Trust me these review encourage me to keep writing. So thanks once again.

Also thanks for understanding that I can't update daily but trust me when I say this that I try my best to update it as frequently as possible as I myself don't like to keep the readers waiting for the next chapter.

I have already mentioned in the earlier chapters that no medication can cure Stefan or ease his pain. That is why the poison was not even detected in the medical tests in the first place.

Also Patrick is not really keeping an eye it's just that he knows what effect the poison will have and when on Stefan.

Happy reading


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

For the next hour Damon sat beside Stefan holding his hand and pondering over what Bonnie had told me on the phone. Was she telling the truth? Damon knew that he indeed of selfish. He had always done what he wanted to do irrespective of whether it was right or wrong. He was selfish and he openly admitted it. He was selfish enough to even snatch his brother's girl. But was he so selfish that in he was turning a blind eye to his little brother's pain just because he need his baby beother?Was he selfish that he was letting his brother suffer like this? Was he selfish in holding on to his little brother? Was he selfish that he just needed his little brother, he always has'.

He must have told Stefan a number of times that he will be the one to kill him and no one else but he never meant it. Those were just meaningless words blurted out in anger. Does he even have that much of courage to take away his little brother's life? All these thoughts were disturbing him.

Bonnie's words were echoing in his mind. He was selfish for letting his brother suffer... Then I would have freed him from all his sufferings. Instead of letting him suffer and die a painful death I would have killed him with my own hands... you should do the same Damon..

His chain of thoughts was broken by his brother's scream. Stefan was conscious and was screaming in agony. Damon jumped from the chair and rushed immediately to Stefan's side.

'Damon...aaahhhhh, Stefan screamed clutching his stomach. Dmaon quickly removed the blanked and saw that Stefan's shirt was again stained with blood. He pulled up Stefan's shirt to find a deep wound as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach. After patching up Stefan's wound Damon sat on the bed and took Stefan's in his arms, he placed Stefan's head on his lap.

Stefan continued saying, 'Please brother I can't take it any longer, it hurts...I..I...Damon interrupted him and said in a hushed, soothing tone,'Shh,shhh Stef it's okay. Just close your eyes.

Damon had decided that for once he will put someone before him, his baby brother. He will no longer let him suffer. Damon Salvatore will be selfless for his brother. He will free Stefan from this suffering. He will no longer be selfish even if it means that he will lose his little brother forever.

.

.

.

.

Damon tried to soothe Stefan by stroking his forehead tenderly,'Shh just close your eyes Stef and I promise the pain will be gone.

Stefan was in a semi conscious state but he was conscious enough to understand what Damon was telling him to do. Any which ways he was so weak and exhausted that closing his eyes seemed like the best idea in the world. He slowly closed his eyes.

When sun opened his eyes he was surprised to see what he was looking at. He was pleasantly surprised. He was no longer lying on his bed rather he was standing in front of his old house. The place where he and Damon grew up, the place where they had spent their childhood together. So many memories were attached to this place both happy and sad but precious nonetheless. It was exactly how he remembered it, nothing had changed. Then he suddenly noticed something else, he was wearing the same white shirt with suspenders which he used to wear when he was a human before he turned. Everything was beautiful. The house, the lush green grass and the warm sunlight falling on his face, 'Wait' Stefan thought 'This is not real, I must be dreaming.' Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Damon standing in front of him who was also wearing similar outfit as him.

'Hey brother, what you are thinking is correct, it's a dream.' You were so weak, exhausted and in so much pain that I felt this was the best way to ease your pain. So, here we are brother.' Damon walked few steps forward and picked up the football which was lying in the centre of the garden. Damon turned around and threw the ball in Stefan's direction which Stefan caught swiftly. Stefan threw the ball back to Damon and they continued playing like this for a while and then both lied down on the grass next to one another just like the old times. Sunlight was hitting on Stefan's smiling face perfectly and his eyes were beautifully green. A wave of relief and happiness rushed over Damon when he noticed the smile on Stefan's face. He was glad to see his brother was smiling and his eyes looked lively again. 'You should accept the fact that I am a better player than you', Stefan said with a smile on his face. Damon grinned and said, 'Of course brother but never forget who taught you this game in the first place,' Damon said with a chuckle. Damon ruffled Stefan's hair and then he got up and started running towards the house, 'Stef don't you want to come in?' Damon signalled Stefan to come with him.

'Hey! Wait for me', Stefan followed his big brother inside the house.

Once they reached inside the house. Damon was the first to speak, 'Come on brother! Few more surprised are there for you.'

'Surprises! What surprises?' Stefan enquired.

'My little brother it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you' Damon quipped and added 'follow me upstairs to your room and you will know.' Damon raced up the stairs followed by Stefan close behind.

Damon opened Stefan's room and signalled Stefan to come inside. Stefan entered the room and what he saw filled his heart with emotions. He couldn't express what he was feeling at the moment. He saw that his mother was sitting on the bed and an 8 year old Damon was sitting beside her. In her mother's lap was a few months old baby. This baby was none other than Stefan himself. She was rocking him gently and singing him a lullaby. He remembered this was the same lullaby she used to sing him every night till he was 5 years old. He remembered his mother's warm, touch and her melodious voice. He missed her mother so much. All he ever wanted was to be able to see his mother again and hear her sing the same lullaby to him one last time and this is exactly what was happening. His mother was right in front of eyes singing the same lullaby.

Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night.  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night.  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night.  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night.

After putting him to sleep his mother spoke to Damon,'Damon my son I want you to make a promise. I want you to always protect your little brother because I will not be here to protect him always. I want you to take care of him and try to fulfil all his wishes. Will you do this my darling?'

Damon replied, 'Yes mother, I promise. I will fulfil all his wishes and never let anything happen to him.'

And then this visual faded away.

A tear fell from Stefan's eye; 'I can't thank you enough brother for this memory, I don't know what to say.'

Damon kept his hand on Stefan's shoulder, 'Stefan this is only the beginning of your surprise. This is my turn to fulfil the promise I made to mother. One of your wishes has come true now it's time to fulfil the rest. Yes you heard me right Stef, it's time to fulfil your bucket list dear brother.

Close your eyes again brother.

This time when Stefan opened his eyes he was no longer in his old house but it was a completely different place. This was like heaven. He was standing near a beautiful lake. It had crystal clear blue water which was gleaming in the light of the sun. In front of him were the lush green grass and a small white picket fenced house. Stefan couldn't believe what he was seeing and experiencing at the moment.

Damon once again appeared from behind and wrapped his arm around Stefan's shoulder. 'Wouldn't you want to go inside brother,' he said in a hushed tone with a genuine small on his face.

Stefan was so overwhelmed that he couldn't say anything, he simply nodded.

'Then what are waiting for brother, go inside and experience the life you always wanted to have. This is your second surprise brother, another wish fulfilled.' Damon said with a smile.

Stefan walked towards the house. He always dreamt of living in a white picket fenced home with the love of his life, two kids and a dog. This was his idea of a perfect, happy life. This was his vision of a happily ever after which he could never experience and lying on his death bed his heart had broken thinking that he would never be able to have this wish ever come true. Even if it meant only for some time but all thanks to his brother he could at least experience the life he would never have.

As soon as he opened the door he was greeted by an adorable golden retriever who was goofily playing around in the small but very cosy and comfortable living area. He proceeded ahead to the direction from where some noises were coming. He reached the dining area where two kinds were playing happily with their toys. One was a 7 year old boy who looked exactly like him with beautiful green eyes and other was a little girl not more than 4 years old with brown hair tied in a pony with a pink ribbon. He took few steps towards them but suddenly stopped when he saw his own version approach the kids. As soon as the kids saw him a wide smile spread on their beautiful faces. They were so happy and excited to see him. 'Daddy, you are home!' said the little girl raising her arms in air indicating Stefan to lift her up. Stefan happily lifted the little angel in her arms and kissed her on the cheek, the little kissed Stefan's cheek in return and said ,'I love you daddy!' to which Stefan replied 'Daddy loved you too princess.' And then spoke to the little boy,' Hey buddy! How was school?' The little boy replied with a grin, 'Awesome dad! I got A+ in the science.' That's amazing champ, give me a high five.' Stefan said and then the father-son duo high fived. He and kids continued talking and goofing around playfully.

Stefan was watching all of this from only a few feet afar. He was watching himself and his kids together. This is was the future he always desired. One hand he desperately wished that this illusion, this dream could somehow come true but on the other hand he was well aware of the fact that he was on his death bed, lying there in pain in his brother's laps taking his last breaths. He was glad that at least he could experience what his desired life would have been like.

His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice which was coming from the kitchen, 'Hey baby you home? Would you mind coming in the kitchen and taste the cake which I have baked.'

The _other Stefan_ said, 'Yes honey coming in a minute.' And then he quipped in a hushed tone to the kids, 'Let's see what disaster your mommy has cooked up this time.' The kids laughed adorably covering their mouths so that their mom does not hear them laughing.

Then the _other Stefan_ left the kids who resumed their play and went straight into the kitchen.

Stefan followed him as well. In the kitchen he saw a girl who was standing with her back to him and he saw himself standing next to that girl. _Stefan _gently removed the strands of hair from her neck and placed a soft kiss on her neck and said,'I love you'. The girl giggled and replied,' I love you too Stefan.' She turned and wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and both of them kissed.

Stefan was taken aback when he saw the girl's face. She was once his epic love, she was the girl he truly fell in love with, and she was his soul mate 'ELENA'.

His version spoke to Elena, 'This is all I ever wanted you know. I just wish we had an eternity to live so that could love you forever.' To this Elena replied,' you know Stefan I will always love and this right here is our little infinity!'

The two of them again indulged in a romantic, passionate kiss and this was Stefan and Elena's happily ever after.

The vision once again faded into white light. Stefan was once again standing in the middle of the green lush grass near the shore of the lake.

'So, how was it? Your idea of a happily ever after.' Damon said and then added with a smile,' so, my dear you can put a check mark on one more wish from your bucket list which is now complete. I must say it was not that long. 'Damon chuckled in order to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

Stefan finally spoke, 'Damon, Brother I-I'. Stefan couldn't frame the right words to tell Damon what he was feeling at the moment.

Damon interrupted him and said, 'I know Stefan, for you it will always be Elena and for her it will always be you. Both of us didn't tell you this before as we were waiting for the right time but the truth is Elena and I broke up a few months ago. You had switched off your humanity and then you turned into a human and then all of this happened, so much was going on with you that we couldn't find the right time to inform you. Elena realised that no matter how much she loved me, but she never unfell for you little brother. When she saw you fell off the wagon she realised she needed your presence in her life. You are her constant brother. I taught her to embrace the darkness but you, you taught her to embrace the good within her. You are the link to her humanity. She is still in love with you Stefan. It took me a while to realise but I have come to terms with the fact that you two are meant to be.

Stefan took a while to comprehend what he just heard, 'He never fell out of love with Elena. He knew that he would take her back in a heartbeat if she ever found her way back to him. Stefan was elated to hear those words, 'ELENA NEVER UNFELL FOR HIM, SHE WAS STILL IN LOVE WITH HIM.' He wished he could see and touch Elena and take her in his embrace at this very moment but then the reality struck him and it struck him hard. He cannot have any future with Elena because there was no future because he was DYING. He composed himself and took a deep breath and finally spoke, 'WERE meant to be Damon, were meant to be', Stefan emphasised on the word 'were' and then continued 'I can't thank you enough for these visions brother. But I want you to accept the fact that I am leaving, I am leaving everyone behind brother including Elena. Yes, I could never truly fall in love with any other girl. Elena was my true love. But now I want you to take care of her and love her forever. I want you to promise me that you will not turn off your humanity, you will always be happy and you will not shed a single tear for me once I am gone. A smile should come on your face instead of a tear when you remember the moments we spent together brother. A tear fell from Stefan's eyes but he continued, I don't have the chance of a happily ever after brother, not anymore but you do and I want you to promise me that you will take that chance. I want you and her to be happy always. This brother is my last dying wish and I want you to promise me that you will fulfil it. Wouldn't you fulfil your dying little brother's last wish?' Stefan said with a faint smile and a tear in his eye...

**To be continued...**

**Once again thanks for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Damon remained silent for a while and then said with a grin on his face,'Oh! Come on brother, we don't have time to waste. Umm let's race just like old times, from here till the tree you can see at the far end okay. Come on! He moved ahead of Stefan and was about to take his stance when Stefan who was a little agitated said, 'Don't change the topic Damon. You need to promise me first.'

Damon raised his hands in the air and quipped, 'Okay melodrama queen. Whatever! Alright let's race and if you win then your wish would be granted. So, ready, steady and go!

Damon raced towards the end point and Stefan followed close behind,'Hey wait for me!' Stefan called from behind. Both the brother raced till the end. They always used to do this whenever one brother wanted something from the other, they always decided through a race. The winner used to get what he wanted as a prize.

When both of them were near the end pint Stefan gained speed and inched ahead of his brother thus winning the race.

Both fell on the green grass as soon they finished the race. Both were lying next to each other facing the sky. The next few minutes none of the brothers said anything. Both remained silent, they were just glad that they were together in this very moment. They were enjoying each other's presence and wanted to savour ever second which they were spending together. Both of them didn't want this moment to end ever. They were just happy lying next to each other.

After few minutes Stefan was the one to finally break the silence, 'I won! So, now is your turn to make that promise that you will always be happy. You will live your happily ever after with Elena. Please big brother, promise me.'

Damon after a few minutes of silence said, 'I PROMISE LITTLE BROTHER! If that's what you want'

Stefan brought himself in a sitting position and so did Damon. Both of them were facing the warm sun. The sunlight falling on Stefan's face and light reflecting from his eyes made his look greener than ever.

Stefan said,' I am no more in pain Damon. I am not scared anymore.' he looked at his big brother with a smile on his face. 'You can do your job now and say your good bye', he added still a smile was there on his face.

Damon looked at his little brother with a perplexed look

Stefan continued, 'I know brother what you have been doing; you are doing the exact thing you did with Rose.' Stefan gave his big brother a slight nudge and quipped, 'I am the smarter Salvatore you see.' he winked at Damon.

Stefan continued but this time in a more serious tome 'Thank you brother for letting me experience a forever within the numbered hours I had left to live.'

' I promise brother, I am no more in pain. I am not scared anymore. And after a moment's pause he said, 'One more thing which I have never said out loud – I LOVE YOU BIG BROTHER.'

Damon kept looking at his little brother and then he simply nodded. He caressed Stefan's forehead and ruffled his hair and said with a faint smile on his face. 'I LOVE YOU TOO LITTLE BROTHER.' A tear rolled down his cheek when he spoke the final words.

There was a bright white light and Damon was brought back from the dream into the reality. Damon opened his eyes which were still teary and looked at his little brother who was still lying on his lap with his eyes still closed.

Damon caressed his little brother's forehead and placed a gentle goodbye kiss on his forehead. He took out the dagger from behind the pillow and placed it right above Stefan's heart. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. 'I am sorry I failed you little brother. I am so sorry. But I promise I will see you on the other side. We will meet again I promise. Good bye, my dearest little brother.'

And with this he raised the knife ready to plunge in Stefan's heart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

9 years had passed since that dreadful night.

**Present day** \- Damon enters a white picket fenced house. As soon as he opens the door he is greeted by Fluffy. He walks inside and reaches the dining area where 2 kids are playing with their toys on the floor. A 7 year old boy and a 4 year old girl. He greets the kids and a wide bright smile appears on the kids' face as soon they see Damon. Damon picks up the girl and places a gentle kiss on her cheek and the girl reacted by placing a kiss on Damon's cheek. He then enquired the boy about his school. The boy merrily told Damon that he had passed the science exam with A+ grade. After playing with the kids for a while He finally left the kids who resumed their play and walked towards.

There she was, Elena. She was cooking something when she turned towards Damon who was standing at the door and said with a smile, 'Hey I have prepared a cake, would you mind tasting it and let me how's it?'

Damon kept looking at her with a smile on his face and then after a long pause replied with a grin, 'Why don't you ask your husband who he is standing right beside you Lena.

'Please Damon spare me the horror,' a figure emerged from Elena's side and chuckled. 'We all know Elena cooking anything perfectly is a mere fantasy and nothing else.'

Hearing this Elena widened her eyes and hit the guy with the spatula in her hand, 'My God dear husband, we all know you are an excellent cook but this doesn't mean you will underestimate my cooking skills,'

Then he took some cream from the cake's side with a finger and then put some of it on Elena's nose before tasting it. He wrapped his arms around Elena's wais and brought her closer to him, 'Hmmm, I must say the cake is delicious. After all you have learnt it from the master himself', he said with a naughty smile on his face.

Elena smiled and said, 'Don't you think you are giving yourself too much credit husband.'

They both chuckled and leaned closer to each other for a passionate kiss.

'Oh please! Love birds, I am standing right here.' Damon quipped.

Both of them pulled away from the embrace and looked at Damon with a little embarrassment on their faces.

'Damon would you for once leave the two alone. Give them a break', a voice came from Damon's behind who was still standing at the kitchen door.

Bonnie came from Damon's behind, kissed Damon the cheek and stood next to him, 'Damon it's their anniversary and they deserve some time alone.'

Bonnie approached Elena and hugged her and then went on to hug the guy,'Hey! Congratulations you two. Both me and Damon are extremely happy for you.'

'Thanks Bonnie and let me tell you something Damon is one lucky guy for having an amazing woman like you in his life.' He then looked at Damon and continued, 'you should be glad for having her in your life Damon. Now what are you doing standing their alone Damon.

Damon approached the group and the guy hugged Damon tightly, 'I am so happy brother.'

Damon replied with a big smile on his face, 'so am I little brother so am I.'

'Okay enough of brotherly love you two, come on **STEFAN **we have to go in the garden area where everyone is waiting for you and Elena for cake cutting.' Bonnie said.

Both the brothers pulled away from the embrace and Damon, 'Yup you are right Bonbon, we all should make a move.'

'Come soon you two.' Bonnie said and then Bonnie and Damon walked off towards the garden area.

Stefan looked at Elena and once again wrapped his arms around her waist and Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and the two stood there like that for a while gazing at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Stefan said, 'Happy anniversary, thank you for being a part of my life, thank you for the amazing blissful 8 years. I love you Elena' to which Elena replied, 'I should thank you for making me a part of this beautiful life Stefan. I love you too husband.'

The two kissed each other passionately.

.

.

The two finally reached the garden area where all of their friends and family were waiting for them. Elena was looking beautiful in a pink and white floral one piece while Stefan was looking dapper as always in a formal dark blue shirt. The area was beautifully lit with fairy lights and beautifully decorated with white flowers. In the centre was a beautiful three tier white cake which Elena had made herself. Everyone was present , Alaric and Joe with their two kids, Matt and Amy both have gotten engaged a year ago and were soon planning to get married by the end of this year, Jeremy had also come with his girlfriend Cara, Caroline was also there. She was not alone, she was with Tyler the two had reconciled and were planning to get married the same day as Matt-Amy. And last but not the least there they were, their two beautiful kids Isabella and Samuel along with Damon and Bonnie. Damon and Bonnie realised their true feelings for each other and got married last year.

Stefan was extremely happy; this was more than he could ever have asked for. He was with the love of his life living his perfect happily ever after. His brother was so happy and had found his soul mate in Bonnie. All his friends were happy. He couldn't have asked anything more from life. Stefan could never thank God enough for keeping him alive to be able to witness this day.

He still remembered that fateful night when he was dying and his brother was ready to take away his life to free him from all his miseries and pain.

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Damon placed the dagger right above Stefan's heart, tears were rolling down his cheek, and his hands were shivering. He was trying to clam himself down, to convince his heart that he had to let Stefan go peacefully, he had to do it for Stefan, his baby brother has suffered enough and he didn't deserve to suffer any longer. He took a deep breath and once again gripped the dagger tightly ready to plunge it in his baby brother's heart but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't let his baby brother go, he couldn't kill his own little brother.

Just then Elena and Bonnie reached there and for a moment were shocked to see Damon holding the dagger. When Damon saw the two he said in a desperate tone, 'I can't do it, I just can't let him go Bonnie, I know you said that I should free him from his pain but I am selfish Bonnie I just need my baby brother. I can't kill him.'

Elena kept looking at Stefan with tears in his eyes not even aware what was going on around her. She didn't even hear what Damon was saying but Bonnie was the one to reply, 'you don't need to do any such thing Damon. We did it, we found the cure.' Bonnie had a bright smile on her face, 'Yes, Damon, Stefan will be absolutely Okay!

Damon couldn't even comprehend what Bonnie just said, he couldn't believe his ears. Did she say Stefan; his baby brother will be okay?' All sorts of emotions rushed through him. Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was that his brother will be okay. He composed himself and asked Bonnie, 'Did I hear you right Bonbon, did you say that you two have found the cure?'

Both the girls who were standing at the door approached the brothers and Bonnie nodded with a smile on her face, 'Yes, you heard me right Damon. Stefan will be Okay.'

Elena placed her hand on Stefan's, a tear rolled down her cheek and said with a faint smile, 'You will be fine Stefan, just come back to me and I promise I will never let you go again.'

Bonnie took out a small bottle of antidote from her purse and handed over to Damon. Damon took the bottle from Bonnie and placed Stefan in a sitting position; he then brought the bottle close to Stefan's lips and said, 'There you go little brother'. He made Stefan drank the whole content of the bottle and then laid him on the bed again.

After lying Stefan on the bed and covering him with a blanket, finally Damon turned to look at Bonnie and Elena who were looking at Stefan with a concerned look on their faces. 'Would you mind revealing the mystery as to how you two managed to find the cure?' Damon spoke in his usual snarky tone. Both of them looked at each other and finally Elena was the one to break the silence, 'Klaus helped us Damon. When we called him and explained him the whole situation, he agreed to help us. He informed us that he knew a very old witch who had mastered the art of black magic. We contacted that witch who told us as that although she was very old and not powerful enough to use her voodoo to prepare the antidote but she taught Bonnie how to prepare the antidote using black magic instead.'

After a brief pause Elena finally said,'So Bonnie for your sake and for Stefan used black magic to prepare the antidote,'

Damon stared at Bonnie and Elena and then approached Bonnie and took her hand in his and they stood like this for while and then he just said, 'Thank you Bonbon.'

After Stefan recovered fully, Damon traced Patrick and killed him for torturing his baby brother.

Elena finally professed her love for Stefan and Stefan like he had said took her back in a heartbeat. Then Damon somehow found another cure which was still present in 1903 and gave it to Elena. It was Elena's choice to take it and become human. After Elena turned human, she and Stefan got married.

.

.

.

**PRESENT**

Stefan was remembering all these events when he was brought back to the present by his big brother's voice, 'Come brother time to cut the cake!'

Stefan and Elena came to the centre near the cake and everyone gathered around them. All were happy and there were bright smiles all around.

Stefan and Elena cut the cake together and Damon opened the champagne bottle.

Everyone clapped for the couple. All around happy voices could be heard and happy faces could be scene.

Stefan reached his brother who was standing a little away from the group and hugged him tightly and said, 'Thanks big brother! If you hadn't given Elena the cure, I wouldn't be living this life today.'

Damon said with a smile, 'This is what big brothers are for right! I had promised you an eternity of misery, it was only befitting that I could help give you your dream life, a life full of happiness and hope.'

Looking at the happy group of his family and loved ones in front of him Stefan replied, 'Thank you brother for my little infinity, my happily ever after.'

Damon wrapped an around Stefan's shoulder and said '**OUR** little infinity, **OUR **happily ever after little brother'.

Both Damon and Stefan joined the group and lived their happily ever after.

**THE END**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Thank you all for reading and appreciating my story. Reviews are always appreciated. I am really eager to know if you guys enjoyed the story and especially the end. **

**P.S. – One of you asked where was Elena? She was desperately searching for a cure **


End file.
